


We'll Make An Exception

by mthrfkrgdhrwego



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton's Farm, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfkrgdhrwego/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson Deves is not your average 15 year old. Born as an "enhanced", he holds the power to hypnotize and control others at his will. A fugitive for most of his life, running from an unforgiving Hydra, he finds refuge with the Avengers in New York. Along the way in his new life, he finds some new relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Off on The Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy it's Carson here. This is being written bc I totally ship myself with Pietro (yes im the omc and no deves is not my last name) and I love the Avengers and recently saw AOU for the second time with my boyfriend. I'm serious Marvel trash, so I had too. Um, yeah, I hope you enjoy. I greatly appreciate feedback and would love some ideas for some oneshots in this verse. Thanks guys!

Carson Deves had been on the run his entire life. His parents were fine with having an Enhanced child, but were none too happy with the other implications with their son. His powers got him into a lot of trouble at school, where he'd make those who bullied him do stupid shit and make teachers forget to give homework. He was constantly bounced from house to house in the foster care system after his parents abandoned him when he was 12. At 14, he ran away. Hydra had found out about him at some point or another. They were interested in seeing what they could do with a naturally Enhanced child. He wanted nothing to do with it. 

The first one that Carson met was Steve. Needless to say, it didn't go well.

Steve found him trying to break into his apartment. The younger had been forced to steal to get most of his food and clothes- then again, a lot of homeless teens do. As soon as the super soldier stumbled upon the 15 year old picking his lock, the other's powers came into effect. He tried hypnotizing the elder to forget what he'd seen; to leave him alone. Sadly, having not eaten in 3 days made his powers much weaker. Steve easily dealt with the kid.

He brought him to the Avengers Tower. After all, the kid was Enhanced, and Hydra finding him wouldn't be good-not after what happened with the twins.

The next the kid met was Tony.

Tony was mostly just confused as to why there was a ratty teenager sitting at the table, munching on an apple with Steve giving him a cautious look. Tony had swept into the room in that special way of his and slowed to a stop. He pointed at the kid and asked, "Who is this?" Steve rolled his eyes and explained how he had found the kid, and why he'd brought him there. Tony seemed indifferent. "What's your name kid?" Was his first question. The response was shot out and curt, barely audible. Tony decided the kid could stay, as long as he didn't get the place dirty.

Next was Natasha.

She often stayed up through the night, unable to sleep. She wandered into the living room and found a tall, malnourished looking boy slumped over the bar, snacking ferociously on some chips. She had her gun drawn, in case something happened, though this teenager didn't seem like a threat. "Who're you?" She asked, gesturing towards the kid with her pistol. He looked up, black and blonde hair splayed across his face, red eyes glittering in the dim light. "I'm Carson. Who the hell are you?" He had snapped, clutching the potato chips to his chest. Nat introduced herself. The kid relaxed and explained who he was, and why he was there. Natasha felt bad-the kid hadn't eaten much in the past week and the most comfortable place he'd slept was under an overpass. She took a liking to him.

He met the others the next morning.

He had passed out on the couch, so when he woke up he was greeted to quite a bit of company. Bruce was sitting across from him, Thor hovering over him. Clint seemed indifferent, and Bucky was quite suspicious. Still, they welcomed him, albeit cautiously, after making sure he wasn't a threat.

Finally, there were the twins.

Wanda had found him sulking in the lab against Tony's will. Something about him had drawn her to him. They later found it was their similar powers regarding the mind. She made a quick friend of him, another child growing up without parents in an unforgiving world. Pietro was zipping around the tower, nothing more than a blue blur when he knocked the stranger to the ground. Carson hadn't liked that. Long story short, Wanda had to keep him from murdering the speedster. Living on the streets, the youngest had learned that everything was a threat. Getting knocked down perpetuated that.

And that's how the first two days went. Needless to say, they only got more hectic from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time for Carson to adjust.  
> Tony finds out first.

For the first week, Carson didn't speak.

Wanda, Natasha, and Clint tried to get something out of him, but he just ignored them, or gave them a harsh, cutting glare. The first one to cracking him was Tony. Carson was on the couch, curled into a little ball with a blanket covering everything but his red eyes as he watched some dumb horror movie on the large TV. Tony blinked and turned the TV off before turning to the kid with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We need to figure out your powers. And maybe get started on a suit." The second sentence was said almost as an afterthought. Carson looked at him for several seconds and muttered something in German. He lowered the blanket so it was tucked just below his chin, exposing his pale face to the cool air of the floor. "Why am I getting a suit? It's not like I'm staying here." He grumbled before burying his face into the blanket.

Tony looked at him and laughed. "Oh please. Like you're getting away from us. Come with me. We can get started with JARVIS in the lab. Right JARVIS?" Tony asked the air. JARVIS'so voice rang through the room. "Oh course, sir. Mr. Deves, I will take your measurements if you'll allow." The AI said, his accent polite and careful. Carson grumbled and stood, dragging the blanket with him. It hung behind him like a cape, cinched around his neck by his hands. 

He followed Tony, almost tripping over the blanket several times. Even though Tony was short, Carson was even shorter. He led the teen into his lab and pointed him to a stool in the corner. "Sit." He instructed before turning and pulling up files on the air. Carson sat, searching over the data displayed on thin air. He recognized a mapped out, digital version of his form, complete with his measurements next to it.

Tony spun on his heel and faced Carson. "So, costumes. I'm thinking something...edgy." Tony said in a taunting voice. Carson glared. "Give me that." He snatched the control panel out of Tony's hand and began dragging his fingers over the surface. Within a few minutes he turned and smiled condescendingly at Tony.

"I took art and fashion courses before I ran away." He said before turning over to his design. His costume was spinning slowly in the air.

It was black leather with silver buckles. The chest was adorned with random stagnant straps and the arms were actual adjustable straps. The legs were made of silver PVC and shone in the lab's lighting. The leather and PVC blended together well, with buckled leather garters adorning the vinyl. Tony looked impressed. "Okay. I mean, it's a little...bondage-y. Why not make the chest open as well?" "NO!" Carson barked as soon as the words left Tony's lips.

"Wh...oooohhhh...." Tony drawled, a smile setting upon his lips. Carson glared daggers at the millionaire. "Not. A. Word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo  
> im at a stem school for hs so i have a shit ton of hw so yeah  
> try and guess the thing


	3. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, it's several.

Next it was Wanda. It was kinda hard to keep it from her, as she could read Carson's mind. It was only until Carson came to Bruce with her there that she came clean about knowing. He came to Bruce, asking for medications on dangerously high doses. He agreed, but on lower doses that made Carson want to tear his hair out even more than he did normally.

Natasha just seemed to know. She said there was a girl back in the Red Room who was similar. Carson ignored her.

Then it was Clint. Carson forgot about locking doors since he'd run away. So Clint walked in after Carson's shower and immediately left.

Bucky and Steve found out together. Tony made an offhanded comment about Carson's love of chocolate that made the others who knew glare daggers at him. It required explaining to the 90 year olds.

It took Pietro _months_.

The older of the two Sokovians was _clueless_.

He didn't notice the out of place makeup in Carson's bathroom, or the contouring stains on his skin. He didn't notice the patches and injections, nor did he notice the complaining that came about like clockwork.

It was only when Wanda _told_ him he was clueless that he began to piece it together.

He confronted Carson one day while the mind controller was watching Netflix with Cap on the main floor. He never really went on his own private floor-told Wanda he didn't like being alone. He was watching a documentary called "Mr. Angel." He was curled up under a blanket with the supersoldier, occasionally explaining things happening onscreen.

"You're like that man." Pietro blurted pointing at the screen. "Good job. Do you want a gold star?" He sneered before going back to the movie. "So-wait. You actually _are_  a _girl_?" Pietro asked bluntly. Carson sighed and stood, throwing the blanket off of him.

"No, I'm a guy without a dick." Without the blanket, Pietro could see Carson's form. A loose tanktop revealed the teen's small breasts, which were usually hidden by a binder or sports bra. Pietro merely stared at his chest.

"I'm not eye candy, you know. My eyes are up here, not on my boobs." Carson snapped, grabbing Pietro by the chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO I WAS IN BED ALL DAY WITH A FEVER AND MIGHT HAVE STREP YAY


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson took a liking to Wanda and Natasha.

Carson spent the most time with Wanda and Natasha. Wanda's powers allowed him relief from his monthly ailment and a slight change to his voice. Natasha trained with him, not sparing anything against the teenager.

He was quick to learn Sokovian, as was Natasha. The language was close enough to Russian for her to learn quickly. The trio would talk in the language for hours about small things that really had no reason to be kept from the others.

Pietro, it seemed, was Carson's least favorite, next to Tony. The billionaire was just a tad rude and overstepped his boundaries and the speedster was unintentionally offensive.

It was a 7 months after Carson showed up that Pietro pushed aside his pride.

"I, um...I noticed that I hurt your feelings. I do not understand what you're going through and would like it if you could explain so I knew what not to do in the future." Pietro's voice was uncertain. Carson looked at the younger Maximoff. "Did you put him up to this?" Wanda shook her head.

"Alright then. First of all, don't call me a girl, please. If you see my boobs or something through my shirt, ignore it. If I'm wearing makeup, or a dress or heels, don't comment about it. Avoid calling me a tranny or anything like that. You've been doing surprisingly we'll for someone with no exposure to transgender people." Carson explained.

"Could... Would you please explain what being 'transgender' is?" Pietro seemed slightly uncomfortable. Carson's tired eyes softened and he sat down on the seat of the bench press. "Well, you're a guy, right? And you've always been one?" Pietro nodded, confusion evident in his every movement.

"I'm a man. I figures that out when I was 10. I was born a girl and I always knew something wasn't right. So, I did some researching. I found the term, and I identified with it. It made sense- I had always liked guys but more as myself being a guy as well. I've recently started taking hormones to replace the estrogen in my body with testosterone. When I'm old enough, I'll get surgeries." He had a wistful, far off look in his eyes. 

The Sokovian nodded slowly. "I do not fully understand what you are saying, but I will try my best to do better. I am sorry." He tilted his head down and waited for a response. 

There was silence.

And then, a teary eyed Carson fling himself at Pietro, his skinny arms drawn around a muscular torso. "That's the nicest someone like you has ever been about this." His voice was shaking and he pulled himself back and brushed at his eyes. Wanda smiled at a surprised Pietro, who then spoke with a slow smile.

"You know, I feel like you and I could be good friends."


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a 10:30 Christmas update! Happy whatever you celebrate. It's not holiday themed, that'll probably come soon but this is cute and I'm tired.

It was 4 in the morning. That was the first red flag.

Wanda had been woken up by the constant thoughts from the others that kept bombarding her mind, so she decided to get some water and maybe watch something on TV. Carson and Pietro were in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar with the light on its lowest setting and the flat screen thrumming in the background.

"Sit still! You're going to ruin them!" Carson sounded angry. "It has been almost a year since you have known me. I cannot ' _sit still.'"_ Wanda could feel Pietro rolling his eyes. She sat between them, a mug of tea in her hands. "What're you doing up so late?" She asked, her accent thickened by her exhaustion.

"I'm painting his nails, but he keeps fidgeting and I'm getting it everywhere." A bottle of black nail polish, a bottle of galaxy paint and several rhinestones and a pair of tweezers sat next to him. Wanda raised an eyebrow at her brother and looked at her brother's nails.

His fingers were resting in Carson's palm as he carefully painted a top coat down. His thumbs and index fingers on his right hand were bare, pastel galaxy print polish, speckled with a few rhinestones. His middle fingers had small Kanji symbols on them. Wands knew they said 'speed' and 'restless' thanks to her powers.

His pinkies had a black cutout cross painted over the base coat and lined with small gems. His right ring finger had a star of David painted on it in that same cutout black, and his left had a cutout heart, both bedazzled quite heavily.

"I did not see this coming." Wanda said with a chuckle. Carson flashed an all tooth grin, and dipped the speedster's nails into a bowl of chilled water. 


End file.
